fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9 Victims
These are the victims in the ninth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Nine S09E01 – “The Good Doctor” * Diane Wyatt – Strangled to death by forensic analyst Dr. Harrison Chandler to retrieve the drug packet in Diane’s system (as Diane was a drug mule). * Dr. Wes Elliott – Stabbed multiple times by Dr. Harrison Chandler when Dr. Elliott discovered Dr. Chandler’s involvement in the drug cartel. S09E02 – “Evil In The Blood” * Giuseppe Bertolucci – Poisoned by tattoo ink tampered by the Italian mafia boss’ future nephew-in-law Guido Bianchi when Giuseppe discovered that Guido worked for the rival mafia. S09E03 – “For A Sister In Need” * Fred Channing – Strangled with a cord after being drugged by his fiancee’s best friend and embezzlement conspirator Liz Fulton when Fred became greedy and asked for more share in the embezzlement. S09E04 – “Murder In Bold Captions” * Douglas Haskins (attempted) – Fell in a coma after his cousin, aspiring novelist Oliver Haskins wanted to claim Douglas’ stories as his own. * Jennifer Fitzroy – Stabbed in the back by Oliver Haskins when Jennifer discovered that he had been plagiarising his latest novel from Douglas. S09E05 – “Dancing On The Grave” * Xenia Tereshkova – Bludgeoned to death by businessman Ivan Davidov out of greed when Ivan and Xenia had been selling bonds stolen from her lover. S09E06 – “Death In Crescendo” * Willem Vogel (attempted) – Slowly poisoned with arsenic by his wife Karen Vogel when she wanted out of her marriage with him. * Ilana Markova – Shot in the chest by Karen Vogel when Ilana discovered that Karen had been posioning her husband. S09E07 – “Murder In Rhyme” * Goldman “Midas” Corby – Poisoned by his golden tooth, which was laced with a lethal toxin by his wife’s business associates Mark Deauville and Claire Winston when Goldman had been using his position in his wife’s business to cover up his involvement in illegal activities. S09E08 – “Brain Dead” * Dr. Ian Logan/Trent Jordan – Stabbed in the chest with scissors by his high school sweetheart, deputy principal Pauline Robbins, out of bitterness when Trent returned into her life. S09E09 – “The Better Person” * Gina Warner – Strangled with a telephone cord by her fellow social worker Kate Whitcomb when Gina discovered Kate’s involvement in a illegal money laundering scheme with one of her clients. S09E10 – “Hidden Sins” * Gavin Reese – Stabbed multiple times by his best friendFrank Dawson when Gavin revealed that he had been having an affair with Frank’s sister. S09E11 – “The Past Returns” * Derek Murphy – Drowned after being submerged in the pond by his former lover’s son George Carlisle when Derek came back to return into his mother’s life. S09E12 – “A Killer In First Class” * Professor Giles Cambridge – Poisoned by tampered champagne by flight attendant Lucy Crocker to claim his breakthrough theory for a million dollar price. S09E13 – “An Uncharitable Deed” * Natalie Henley – Shot in the back by an automatic rifle set up by her husband Julian Henley when Julian discovered that Natalie had been embezzling from Julian’s charity funds. S09E14 – “Until Proven Guilty” * Kevin Yeager – Shot in the chest by his wife Renee Yeager to claim her husband’s insurance money from the antique collection, which was set up to be stolen by the burglar they hired. * Marvin Jones – Shot in the chest (along with Kevin) during a staged burglary by Renee Yeager. The Yeager couple hired Marvin to stage a burglary to claim insurance on their ‘stolen’ antique collection. Renee killed Marvin to take his share in the insurance income. S09E15 – “Incident In Tokyo” * Dana Baxter – Poisoned when her soy sauce was tampered with tetradotoxin (blowfish poison) by her lover Danny Spencer when Dana planned to shut down a video game company, disabling Danny to form a merger with the company and earn more money. S09E16 – “The Last Wish” * Barbara Reynolds – Strangled to death by fellow nurse Robert Larkin when Barbara discovered Robert’s affair with a surgeon. S09E17 – “The Golden Gate Tragedy” * Zack Fletcher – Bludgeoned to death with a hammer by his best friend and admirer Liz Butler when Zack used Liz to fake his death and spend his new life on another woman rather than Liz herself, disregarding her true feelings towards Zack. S09E18 – “Physician, Heal Thyself” * Dr. Ezra King – Poisoned with raw almond nuts by his secretary Vanessa Winthrop as revenge when Dr. King‘s malpractice was responsible for her brother’s death. S09E19 – “Body On The Turf” * Karina De Mendez – Shot in the head by FBI Agent John Doyle when Karina was leading the FBI team to a trap in an attempt to catch the cartel. Also, Agent Doyle wanted to destroy the cartel himself because the cartel was responsible of the death of his partner. S09E20 – “Deep Cover” * FBI Agent Jonathan Ford/Tony – Shot in the chest by homeless man Gary when he was deceived after discovering that Tony was actually an undercover FBI agent, rendering their friendship and loyalty as untrue. Category:Lists Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 9